The First Love of Albus Severus Potter
by ms.mahan
Summary: This is just a short story depicting Albus falling in love for the first time. Originally going to be a full-fledged story, but I lost inspiration. Albus Summer OC .
1. Introduction

Hey! I finally finished my Albus + Summer story.

It was all mostly just fluff, so I am posting it as a series of chapters telling a short fluffy story.

I had originally put this as drabbles, but it's not drabble so..

I changed it.

I hope you enjoy. Read and Review!

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not have just stopped with the first generation.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter was like a younger version of Harry Potter, from his black hair to his green eyes. Their appearances were almost exactly alike, minus the lighting bolt scar and glasses. Personality wise, Albus much more resembled his Aunt Hermione. He was always studying, working to be the top of his class. His first year at Hogwarts, he was sorted into to Slytherin. By his second year he had been named a nerd. The summer before fifth year, he received his prefect badge in the mail. This came as a surprise only to James and Uncle Ron. By seventh year he had been named head boy. This came as a surprise to none.

O:

Summer Norah Bane was a very beautiful girl. She was to perfect combination of both her parents with her dad's blue eyes that seemed to change colors in the light and her mom's brown hair that couldn't decide between curly or straight. Her behavior stemmed from having two laid back parents. She was a true troublemaker at heart always up to something. In her first year, she became the first muggle-born to be sorted into to Slytherin in over a decade. By the end of her first year at Hogwarts, she and her friends had been titled as the reincarnated marauders. By her fifth year, she had become the wizarding world's ultimate girl next door. By seventh year, she was a prefect's worst nightmare.

O:

"Come on Lily! We have to go, we're going to be late for the train!" Albus yelled as he ran crazily down the hall, attempting to put on his shoes and socks at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily muttered as she continued to examine herself in front of the mirror. She was an odd mix of her parents, with long auburn hair and freckles. She rolled her hazel eyes at her brother.

Albus just about ran over his mother as she came out of the kitchen.

"Merlin your just like Percy." Ginny smiled and said good-naturedly. "You need to sit down to but on your shoes, you git."

"Right, sit down"

Harry came in from the car then. "Is everyone ready?"

"Everyone except Lily."

Harry rolled his eyes behind his glasses and walked to the stair. "Lily! It doesn't matter how you look, your just going to wear it on the train!"

"Coming!" Lily shouted a moment later as she levitated her trunk behind her on the stairs.

Ginny grabbed her jacket and headed to the door. "Let's go."

In the car, Harry turned to Albus. "Missing something, son?"

Albus looked at his father confusedly until a look of realization came over him. "My badge! Where's my badge!?"

He started running towards the house. "Albus! Albus!"

"What is it, I really need to go find my head boy badge!"

Harry laughed and held out his hand. "It's right here. Thought you might forget."

O:

"Summer! Summer, Get your skinny ass out of bed right now!" Blake yelled as she came into Summer's room.

Blake was Summer's best friend. She was staying with the Banes for the break. Blake was short and thin, petite. She was Slytherin's best keeper after her many brothers.

Summer pulled a pillow over her head. "Ungh…"

Blake came over and yanked the blankets off her slumbering friend. "I'm serious summer, we're going to be late."

"Hey! You could have just told me we had to go." She pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Blake rolled her eyes. "I did."

"Oh." Summer stood up and looked around. "When do we have to leave?"

Blake started throwing the blankets back on the bed. "Fifteen minutes."

Summer grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and yanked them on. "Okay. Hold on." She picked up some clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Blake snorted and pulled Summer's trunk into the hallway.

"Just use magic Blake!" Summer called through the door.

"I'm not seventeen!"

It was Summer's turn to roll her eyes. "And?"

"So I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school!"

"Oh, Get over it Blake! If anyone asks we can just say it was I. I'm seventeen." Summer came out of the door. "Happy?"

"Never."

Summer flicked her wand at the trunk and smirked as it levitated down the stairs. "That's your own dawn fault. Let's go."

Blake gave Summer the finger and followed her down the stairs.

"I saw that."

"That's kind of the point."

Both girls laughed as they joined Summer's mother in her old beat up truck.

O:

* * *

Tell me what you think!

I almost forgot to tell you. This story was beta-ed by my wonderful sister.


	2. Meeting on the Train

Not much to say here...

I don not own Harry Potter. If I did, not all of Harry's children would be named after people he was close to.

* * *

"I'll take two chocolate frogs, three boxes of Bertie Botts every flavor beans, and a handful of whatever your cheapest candy is." Summer stood in front of the trolley after flirting her way to the front of the line.

"That'll be two sickles and five knuts."

Summer dug into the pockets of her jeans. "Here."

She turned around and started to go back to compartment but ran into someone. Summer looked up and found Albus Potter to be staring down at her.

Albus watched as she blushed. Summer never blushes.

"Oh, Sorry Albus." She tugged her bangs out of her eyes as she always did when she was nervous.

Albus smiled down on her and was about to reply when he got caught on her bottom lip. Summer kept on chewing on it and it was extremely distracting.

The person behind them in line shouted at them to order and he felt his ears burn. "Oh, yeah. It's fine Summer."

She fumbled with her treats. "Kay, um. Bye."

"Yeah, see you later."

"Sure." Summer walked slowly back to her compartment. She realized that that was the first time her and Albus had ever really talked.

She pushed open the door of her cabin. "Is it just me, or has Potter suddenly gotten hot?"

Kourtney looked up from her magazine. Her skin was dark and her hair was long, thick and black. "James? He's always been hot."

Summer sat down. "No, not James the other one. Besides James graduated two years ago."

Blake set her broom down. "Albus? The nerd?"

"Yeah, That one."

Tanya grabbed a chocolate frog. "I thought nerd wasn't your type." Tanya had loose, strawberry blonde curls that reached her belly button. Her eyes were blue like Summer's.

"Summer's type is male." Kourtney flipped another page in her magazine.

Summer blew her bangs out of her face indignantly. "I don't have a type."

Blake went back to her broom polishing. "Sure…"

Everyone except Summer giggled, to which she gave them all the middle finger.

"What about you Blake what's your type?" Summer glared at her quidditch-playing friend.

Blake looked up thoughtfully. "Let's see. Tall, red hair, freckles, quidditch player."

"You just described basically every Weasley out there." Summer snorted.

Tanya giggled with her. "Or Fred."

Blake stuck her tongue out and went back to her precious broom.

Tanya looked down at Kourtney. "What about you, Kourt. What's your type?"

Kourtney flipped another page in her magazine. "Mm, Chris Brown."

Summer snorted and snatched the magazine from her. "You do know he beat up his girlfriend?"

Kourtney sniffled. "I refuse to believe that."

Her friends all laughed.

Tanya pulled her hair to one side. "What's up with your weird obsession with American muggles?"

Summer looked through the magazine. "How do you even get American muggle magazines? You're completely pureblood and you're British."

"We went this summer. Mum let me get some muggle things." Kourtney snatched her magazine back.

Tanya shook her head and Summer laughed. "Tanya, your turn."

Tanya looked up innocently. "What?"

"Your type."

"I-I don't have a type."

All her friend looked at her.

"Fine. Scumunchi bumvim…"

Blake smirked. "What was that?"

"Scimmit biwm…"

Summer leaned in closer. "Sorry, I still can't hear you."

"Scotty Brown!" Tanya glared at the rest of them.

Scotty leaned his head through the door. "Someone call my name?"

Tanya hid her red face behind her hands. Summer looked up. "Um, No Scotty. Wasn't us."

Her furrowed his brow. "Oh Okay. Uh, bye."

As soon as the door shut behind him, the four girls erupted into fits of laughter.

O:

Albus walked quickly back to the heads' compartment. When he got back, it had already been invade by all his friends and family.

He sat down next to his cousin Rose. "Something wrong Albus? Your ears are as red as my Dad's."

Albus shrugged. He really didn't know why he was blushing so much. He had been with girls before. He and Summer didn't even do anything.

Albus put his hands over his face. He was just being ridiculous.

Rose looked worriedly at her cousin and best friend. "You sure?"

Albus peeked through his fingers. "Yeah."

Rose nodded. "Sure…"

Albus sat up and ran his fingers through his hair as he always did when he was thinking. "What do you now about Summer Bane?"

Rose looked up, surprised. "Not much. Why?"

Albus shrugged his shoulders. "I ran into her at the trolley. I realized I had never really talked to her much."

"Well, she's pretty."

Albus snorted. "I already had that one figured out."

Rose smacked him. "Hey, I'm trying to help you with your sudden obsession with this girl. So shut up."

"Fine, Go on." Rose gave him a pointed glare. "I promise I won't interrupt again."

Rose smirked and continued. "She's a trouble maker, a bit like James really. Her and her friends are like the new marauders. She hangs out with Tanya Noks, Blake Laman, and Kourtney Reirdon. All of which are in Slytherin. Hugo has a fat crush on her and that's about all I know."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you Rosie."

Rose smacked him again. "Shut up Prat."

"Excuse me?" Albus turned to her, feigning shock. "Did you just call me what I think you did?"

Rose nodded and stuck her tongue.

"You're gonna pay for that." Albus pounced on her and started tickling her mercilessly.

O:

* * *

Read and Review!


	3. Slumber Party

I feel like I am supposed to say something here so...

Oliver Wood is sexy.

No seriously, look it up.

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have written myself into the story.

* * *

"Come on first years, this way." Albus tugged his hands through his hair in frustration. First years didn't usually bother him; it was only when he had to guide them through the castle and down to the dungeon that got to him.

The large party reached the painting that concealed the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Albus turned to the group behind him. "This is the entrance to your new home. The password is 'thestral feet'. Don't forget it."

He turned around and walked right up to the painting of a girl petting the head of a magnificent green dragon. There were still burn marks and curse scars on the stone where the old painting used to hang.

The girl and her dragon had come to replace the former entrance that had been destroyed in the battle. The old painting was once of Salazar Slytherin's lover, perched lazily in a chair as his snake wove itself around her and the back of the throne. She was really very mean and would refuse to talk directly to muggleborns. She even viewed half-bloods with disdain.

"Thestral feet."

The girl turned and giggled. She nodded sweetly as the painting swung open.

Albus sighed, glad to be almost done for the night. "After me!"

The mass of students began to move again, following the head boy down the spiraled stairs and into their new common room. They all oohed and awed at the vastness of the room. The walls and floor were stone. Pillars were placed throughout the area to support the ceiling above. Leather couches and Persian rugs were arranged around multiple fireplaces.

Albus pointed to the wall opposite the entrance were two different sets of double doors were placed. "Your dormitories. Girls on right, boys on left."

Albus trudged off to the boys' dormitories, cursing the stupid heads before him who had the private dormitories revoked.

Not that he mind his dorm; he loved it and all of Hogwarts. It just would have been nice to have a king sized bed and his own bathroom and such.

He strode easily past the first years and into the door on the far side of the narrow hallway. Albus paused momentarily to smile happily at the gleaming silver plaque reading 7th Year Students'. He opened the door and thought to himself, it felt good to be back.

O:

"I'm stuffed." Blake fell on her bed with a slight thump.

Tanya kneeled over her trunk. "I know. The house elves really out did themselves."

Summer rolled over on her bed. "Sure beats muggle hippy food."

"Completely." Blake snorted.

Summer threw a pillow at Blake. "Are you insulting my kind?"

Kourtney briefly glanced up from her magazine. "And what and is that, Summer?"

Summer sat up on the edge of her bed. "Muggle."

Tanya rolled her eyes but continued to search her trunk. Blake snorted and Kourtney replied. "Incase you haven't noticed yet, you're a witch."

Summer smirked jokingly. "I'm both."

"Aha!" Tanya finally emerged from her trunk, strawberry curls bouncing back against her shoulders. "Found it!"

Her friends looked at her curiously.

"I got this over the break." She held up a pajama set proudly.

Summer moved to floor next to her. "Pajamas, Okay…"

"Not just any pajamas, the pajamas that will make Scotty fall in love with me."

Blake snorted loudly. "You think sleepwear will make a guy fall in love with you? Your mad."

Tanya frowned.

"Did you charm them or something?" Summer snatched them out of her hands quickly. She turned them over in her hands. "They look cute."

Tanya grabbed them back. "No magic needed. Let me show you." Tanya stormed over to her bed, climbed on, and closed to curtains in a huff.

The remaining three friends looked at each other for a moment before cracking up laughing.

O:

"Hello Byron."

Head of dark curls popped up from behind the massive book. "Albus."

Albus sat down on his bed across from his friend. "Merlin's pants. You can't already be studying. We just got here, literally."

A deep voice spoke as he turned the page. "That's easy for you to say. You made head boy."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Yeah and you were second."

"Doesn't matter, I need to get all Os on my N.E.W.T.S. this year."

The taller of the two snatched the book from the shorter one's hands. "At least wait until tomorrow. Relax, come outside with me, and take off the uniform. You're ruining my night."

Byron glared up at Albus. "Fine."

Albus pulled off his tie and grabbed a t-shirt and some sleep pants. Byron glared, but followed suit.

O:

It had become somewhat of a Slytherin tradition to all hang out their first night back. Every one wore pajamas and sat about the common room. The childish behavior was a testimony to how much Slytherin had transformed.

Summer reclined lazily on the floor in front of her favorite fire. Even in her grungy tank top and men's flannel pants, a pair of fourth years tried to chat her up.

Her friends around her laughed quietly at the obviously nervous boys.

"Sorry, Davis was it? But I already have a date for hogsmead."

The kid ran a hand through his blonde hair self-consciously and blushed furiously. His friend snickered behind him. "I told you so."

The two kids ran away and the modern marauders broke into their usual giggles.

Albus's eyes were instantly drawn to the four girls crowded around one of the better fireplaces. He briefly scanned the girls on the couches; Kourtney with and odd magazine in her lap, Tanya sprawled out in a pair of very fitted shorts and a babydoll tee, and Blake in her old quidditch jersey and some shorts. He was inexplicably drawn to Summer, lying nonchalantly on the rug before the fire. She made the old tank and ratty pants seem glorious. There was just something about her.

As if sensing him, her blue eyes flew up to his. She blushed like she did on the train and hid behind her bangs. Summer chastised herself again. She did not blush.

There was just something about Albus. His tall body fit nicely inside his silk pants and green t-shirt. Albus smiled shyly at her. Summer bit her lip and looked down. She'd been staring.

Albus felt his ears burn as their eyes met. He smiled instinctively. Summer looked down and Albus turned his head in embarrassment.

O:

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Albus is a Nerd?

If you actually read this...

Hi Hannah! How is D.C.?

I do not own Harry Potter. My writing skills are nothing compared to that of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"So Summer, what was it you were saying about nerds and a certain Potter?" Blake joined Summer and Kourtney at the Slytherin table for breakfast.

Kourtney turned her dark eyes inquisitively at Summer. "Yes, something about being hot?"

Summer continued to study her food. "He's not a nerd."

Blake gave her signature snort. "He's head boy, of course he's a nerd."

Summer glared at her. "That's stereo-typing. Just because you play quidditch, I don't call you a lesbian."

"Because I'm not. Albus, he is."

The muggle-born played dumb. "What? A lesbian. No, I don't think so."

Kourtney watched her two friends spar off in their debate. It was quite entertaining.

"Don't be daft Summer. A nerd, Albus is a nerd."

"How would you know? You've never even talked to him."

Tanya sat down next to Kourtney and joined in watching the fight.

"I've talked to him more than you have."

"Liar.'

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Oh my god! Are you two five?" Tanya laughed at their ridiculous behavior. Kourtney snickered quietly behind her.

Summer blew her bangs out of her face. "I'm seventeen."

"Me too."

"What were you even arguing about?"

Neither said anything.

Kourtney rolled her eyes. "Albus, nerd or not."

Blake muttered, "Nerd." While Summer simultaneously said " Not."

Tanya ignored them, her eyes lighting up with the promise of gossip. "Albus? The one we caught Summer blushing about?"

Blake smirked triumphantly. "Yes, the one and only."

"Yeah, what is it about Albus? You never blush."

Summer looked down indignantly. "I wasn't blushing."

Tanya shook her head confidently. "Yes, you totally were. Sorry sweetie"

"Can we talk about something else please?" Summer pleaded with her friends. "What about you, Tanya. Did your plan to make Scotty fall madly in love with you work?"

Kourtney faced Tanya. 'Ooh, yeah. How did your pajama's work?"

"I hate you Summer."

'I love you too Tanya."

Tanya flipped her shining curls past her shoulders and tried to ignore her friends' questioning.

O:

"Ugh."

Albus's bright green eyes shot up to Rose as she plopped down on the bench next to him. "Good morning, Rose. How did you sleep?"

Rose peeked out at her cousin from behind her red mess of curls. "Sleep?"

"Yeah, you now when you close your eyes and become unconscious for a while."

Rose glared at him. "I know what sleep is. I just didn't get any."

Albus smirked knowingly. "House party?"

"Yes. It wasn't even going to be a party, just hanging out. But then Alexander started a game of potion charades and everything got out of hand…"

Albus snorted into his cereal. "Wow, you Ravenclaws sure now how to throw a party." The sarcasm was heavy in his voice.

Rose glared. "Shut–up. Head Boy." She sneered the last part.

Albus laughed and ignored her typical Weasley temper. "Where's Scorpius? Shouldn't he be up by now?"

"No, the prat. He didn't listen to me and go to bed. I told him not to agree to play Alex in chess. That guy is way too competitive." Rose brooded, remembering her boyfriend's stupidity the night prior. "How are you even up? I thought Slytherins had that huge slumber-party thing."

Albus thought briefly back to the previous night. His mind immediately focusing on Summer. His ears burned, recalling how her blue eyes met his jade ones.

"Hello? Albus?" Rose waved her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh, um. Byron, he wanted to go study more. We cut the night short."

"I hope you weren't just thinking about Byron. You had a kinda dreamy, lovey look on your face."

Albus blushed more. "Not Byron."

"Oh, who then? What's her name?"

"No one. It's no one."

Rose scooted closed, her endless curiosity piqued. "Merlin, it was that girl. Summer, right? What happened? Tell me."

"No nothing happened." Albus glared at her. "Why are you even here? This isn't even your table."

Rose glared back for a moment before standing. "Fine, if you're going to be that way, fine. But you better watch out Albus Severus Potter. I will find out." And with that she stalked away leaving a now very aggravated and slightly nervous Albus in her wake.

O:

"Sorry I'm late." Summer strolled into to class, her usual confidence evident.

Professor Flitwick looked at her and shook his head. "Take a seat next to Miss Longbottom. Don't make a habit of being late Miss Bane."

"Of course." Summer replied easily and slid into her designated seat. As she did, she made eye contact with Albus, a couple seats down her row. Again, she blushed and ducked her head, the feeling becoming all too familiar to her.

Albus tugged a hand through his unruly locks, attempting to pull them over his reddening ears. He picked up his pencil and chanced another glance down the aisle.

Summer was whispering to her blonde tablemate. "Hello Alice. How was your vacation?"

The shy part-veela blushed and shook her head. "Good."

"What's his name?"

Alice's eyes widened and she looked at Summer. "Uh…"

Summer laughed. "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me."

Alice smiled gratefully and began again on her notes.

The young Potter picked his quill and unknowingly smiled to himself. He hadn't realized someone could look so pretty as they laughed.

O:

* * *

Read and Review!

Especially you Hannah!


	5. Romps in Broom Cupboards

Albus is a nerd.

HaHa.

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Charlie Weasley would actually have a purpose in the story.

* * *

"Rose! Would you just leave me alone already?"

Albus's red haired cousin shook her head. "No Albus. Why won't you just tell me and get it over with."

"Because I don't want to. Just leave me alone." Albus walked quickly through the halls to his next class, trying to escape Rose.

"No, not until you tell me."

Albus turned around and glared down at the Weasley. "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be sucking face with Scorpius or something?"

Rose smirked. "Sorry, we just finished up in a broom cupboard last period. I'm good for now."

Albus grit his teeth and started walking backwards. "You know Rose. I really don't need to hear about you and Scorpius and your little romps in the broom cupboard…"

Albus stopped mid-rant, tripping as someone bumped into his back. Using reflexes he didn't know he had, the head-boy turned himself around and landed on top a very soft body.

Green eyes met blue eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

Summer stared up at Albus and blushed. She didn't even notice now, it occurred so often.

Albus smiled again as he watched the pink spread over her cheeks.

"Romps in the broom cupboard?" Summer's eye's twinkled as she laughed.

Feeling the all too familiar blush take over his face, Albus realized he was still laying on Summer in the middle of a hallway, full of people. Her words had broken the little spell that seemed to come over him when their eyes met.

Albus rolled off of her. "Um… nothing just my…" He looked around for any sign of Rose. She was gone. "Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing." Summer gave another one of her laughs as she sat up.

Albus stood and reached his hand to help her. "Well, my cousin and her boyfriend are a bit…" He rubbed the back of his head, grimacing at the image of Scorpius and Rose together like that.

Summer bent over to pick up her bag, attempting again to hide her blush. "Close?"

"Yeah let's put it that way, close." Albus looked skyward as she bent over, trying to do the gentlemanly thing.

She laughed again and Albus smiled at the sound. "Sorry, I bumped into you. Me and Blake were having a debate about…" Summer looked around much the same way Albus had when Rose left. "Speaking of which, where did she go?"

Albus tugged his bag farther up his shoulder. "Tell me about it, Rose just disappeared too. And it's my fault. I shouldn't have been walking backwards."

"So we're even then." Summer smiled.

Albus smiled back. "Well, you did run into me on the train."

Summer blushed. "Fine, I owe you one. What do you want?"

Albus rubbed the back of his head again, thinking. "Let me walk you to class."

Summer smiled. "Fine. I have Divinations next." She handed him her books and started to walk away.

Albus's long legs easily caught up with her. "Really? I have Muggle Studies, right across the hall. " He smiled down at Summer.

She returned the gesture and continued on her way. "So… Albus…."

O:

"Stop moving!"

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!"

"Seriously, stop moving or I will paralyze you until we're done."

At the threat, Blake sighed and glared at the mascara brush, but otherwise sat still.

The Marauders were again in their dorm. Blake stationed on the bed, surrounded by various beauty utensils and her two of best friends Summer and Tanya. Her third companion, Kourtney was poised in front of a vanity mirror, straightening her mass of dark waves.

"I don't see why you guys feel the need to do this everyday." Blake fidgeted again, getting mascara down her cheek. Tanya vanished the smudge away with the flick of her wand.

Summer rolled her eyes. "I thought I told you to shut-up."

"No, you told me to stop moving."

Tanya flipped her hair over her shoulder, leaning back with a brush in her hand. "As in stop moving your mouth. It is very difficult to apply lip gloss when you talk."

Blake pouted.

"I think we're almost done. Kourt, what do you think?" Summer screwed the cap on her mascara bottle.

Kourtney propped the straightening iron against the mirror and moved over to the rest of her group. "I think so, just…" She leaned in and did something with Blake's hair.

Blake whined. "Why do we have to even do this?"

Tanya handed a mirror to her blonde friend. "Because Sweetie, this is why."

Blake was still pretty without make-up. She had her own tomboyish way of being cute. No make-up unless you counted the occasional chap stick and her hair down unless she thought it was too hot and put it up in a ponytail.

But with make-up, "Wow!" Blake turned her head to get a better view. "Damn, I look hot!" Her blue eyes stood out as almost turquoise with the lavender shadow and dark lashes that framed them. Her lips were less dramatic with a pale lip-gloss. Even though her was down, her curls were tamed falling in waves. To keep her hair out of her face, her bangs were braided and pinned back.

Summer smirked and rolled her eyes. Kourtney laughed and turned back to her straightening iron. Tanya smiled proudly at her friend. "Stand-up! Stand-up! I want to see your outfit!"

Blake followed the other blonde's instructions. She was dressed in a tight pair of jeans that rode low on her hips and had large tears up the front. She had forced her friends to let her go braless, the way she usually did. She had on a silky with white tan-top that contrasted nicely with her pale skin. To make it all less girly, Blake had thrown on her favorite zip-up.

"Wow. Look at my ass." Blake twisted in front of the mirror. "Okay guys, I understand why you do this. Damn."

Summer tugged on her best friends arm. "Stop checking yourself out. That's Fred's job."

Blake blushed.

Tanya opened the door for Blake. "Go you're going to be late for your date."

Blake adjusted her jacket and started walking out the door. "Here I go…" She smiled nervously.

As she walked through the door Tanya slapped her ass. "Hurry it up."

"Eeep!" Blake shrieked held her butt. She gave Tanya the middle finger with the other hand.

The rest of them laughed and shut the door. Right before the door slammed shut, Summer Kourtney yelled. "Safe sex is no sex, Blake!"

They again broke into a fit of giggles at their other friends' expense.

O:

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. No Running in the Halls

This is a short one.

Oh well.

Too bad.

So sad.

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not have let the producers fuck up Harry's and Ginny's first kiss so badly.

* * *

"Date go well?" Summer slid into the seat next to Blake.

Blake blushed horribly and absent-mindedly touched her fingers to her lips. She nodded.

Tanya's face lit up always happy to hear more gossip. "Ooh, Blake put out!"

"Shut-up! Everyone will hear you." The blonde snapped out of her dreamy daze and glared at Tanya. "No I did not. It was only a kiss. I'm no slut! Like some people!" Blake glared pointedly at the girl seated across the table from her.

Tanya flicked her reddish curls over her shoulder. "Never on the first date." She paused momentarily in thought before adding. "Only if they take me somewhere really expensive."

Blake snorted.

"You know Blake. When I said Fred was going to check you out, I only meant fully dressed. Not like a full nudity play-wizard…"

Blake threw a piece of toast at Summer. "Shut up! I didn't!"

Kourtney joined in on the teasing. "Yeah Blake. I thought I told you, 'safe sex is no sex'."

Blake stuck out her tongue at the dark skinned teenager. "Follow your own rule Kourtney."

Tanya smirked. "Wait, are you saying you didn't follow Kourt's rule? Are you saying…" She raised her voice to the rest of the patrons eating in the Great Hall. "That you and Fred had sex!?"

Blake tackled Tanya across the table and put her hand over mouth just as the Weasley in question entered the room.

He looked at his date, an amused smirk on his freckled face. "I don't remember that happening."

Many, many people laughed.

Blake just slid back into her seat and hid her face in her hands. "Fuck my life."

O:

Albus sprinted down the halls of the castle, attempting to fasten his head-boy badge to his robes as her did so.

"Potter!" McGonagall called out sternly.

Albus froze. "Pants." His ears burned with a new vengeance as he turned around.

McGonagall held a book that Albus had evidently dropped as he ran. "Are you running in the halls?"

Albus hung his head and nodded.

"And are you not head-boy?"

He nodded.

"And is it not your duty as head-boy to stop students form breaking the rules. Such as running in the halls?"

Albus nodded a third time. "I'm sorry Professor. I was late for class and…"

She cut him off. "Don't let it happen again, Potter." He handed him his book as she passed by him.

"Ouch." someone giggled nearby. "You just got your balls handed to you by McGonagall." She laughed again. "Bravo head-boy.'

Albus lifted his head at the familiar sound of her laugh. "Thank you Summer. You make me feel so much better."

She walker closer, "I'm sorry. Want a hug?" She blushed as she realized what she said. She mentally berated herself 'why am I blushing?! It's just a hug, I've done much worse.'\

Albus smiled. "Yes." He murmured looking right at her.

"Okay." She came toward him until their chests were almost touching.

She put her arms around his shoulders and he tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist.

He rested his chin on her head, breathing in her scent. She smelled like coconut.

Summer shifted closer, folding her body into his. They fit together perfectly. Perfect heights and size.

Albus's hands slowly rubbed her back, fingering the soft fabric of her sweater.

Both wondered why such a simple hug seemed like so much more.

She leaned back and looked into his emerald orbs. She realized that they seemed almost hazel with a gold ring around the iris.

Albus unknowingly wet his lips with the tip of his tongue as he watched her come closer, standing up on her tiptoes.

His grip tightened, pulling her up closer to him. Their bodies smashed together as they continue to tilt their heads closer, lips barely brushing each other's.

She moved her hands up to his neck.

Just as both teenagers had closed their eyes, they shot open again.

The previously empty hallway filled with students, rushing to lunch.

Summer blushed and stepped back.

Albus's face went red and he removed his hand for her hips.

"Okay. Feel better?" She blew her bangs out of her face, attempting to figure out what had just happened.

Albus rubbed the back of his neck. His fingers touched the spots where her fingers had been. His skin where she touched him felt like it was burning. "Yeah. Um… Much better."

Summer adjusted her bag on sweater. She tried to slow her heart rate. She couldn't remember ever getting so worked up over and almost kiss. "Um… Yeah. So I'll see you in class."

"Right. Yeah, see you in class."

Albus watched as she walked away, looking back over her shoulder every once in a while. Only to blush and turn back around when she found her was still staring at her.

He looked down at his watch. "Oh, bloody hell." Albus used his uncle's favorite swear. He still was late for class.

Albus smacked his forehead before sprinting down the hall, the opposite direction that Summer had gone.

O:

Summer blushed again as she turned around after finding Albus still staring at her. Her heart still felt like it was hammering against her chest.

She took a breath the try and calm herself. As she inhaled, Summer found that her sweater smelt like him.

His scent was a mixture of old books and laundry detergent that was just so… Albus.

Summer leaned her head into her shoulder and inhaled again. He smelt so good. She smiled.

O:

* * *

Read and Review!

Tell me what type of shoes you're wearing.


	7. Can't Sleep Part 1

Once again, I have nothing to say...

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did...

any suggestions?

* * *

Summer sighed and turned over in her bed, attempting to get comfortable yet again.

She was lying on top of her comforters wearing only a bra and a pair of panties that said 'kiss me' across the ass. Sweat was pooling in her collarbone and on the nape of her neck where her hair was pulled into a bun.

It was hot; very, very hot. An inexperienced second year had tried to do a heating spell and failed. Now the entire girls' dorm was so overheated that even being in the dungeons in cold December, Summer could not get to sleep.

McGonagall had already been called down, but it turned out there was nothing more she could do than charge the second year with detention and promise that things should be back to normal within the week.

"Bloody fucking hell." Summer grumbled and shifted for what must have been the hundredth time since she had lain down.

So maybe she was lying a little bit. The heat wasn't the only thing that was keeping her awake. Her mind was constantly bringing her back to Albus in the hallway, his arms wrapped around her.

She couldn't understand why such a small simple thing could impact her so much. She had been in relationships before. She was not new to dating. Summer had even been referred to as a player on occasion.

Then why, she wondered, did Albus have such an effect on her? Why did her heart beat faster when she saw him? Why did she blush when their eyes met? What was it about him that was making Summer so ridiculously effected?

It seemed that no matter what way she situated herself; Summer was not going to get comfortable tonight.

Giving up, Summer sat up on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over the edge. She peered over at Blake on the bed next to her. The heat seemed to be having no effect on the blonde who was currently hugging her pillow and moaning something about 'Oh, Fred.'

"Bitch." She glared over at her fortunate friend once more before standing.

Summer snatched her wand off her bedside table. "Lumos." Light glow from the tip of her wand, allowing her vision in the dark dorm room.

She moved to the end of her bed and opened the lid of her trunk as quietly as possible. Summer sifted around the unorganized mess of clothes and belongings until her came upon a muggle pocket-watch.

It had been her Grandfather's. Grampa Dude they had called him before he died for he was forever addressing everyone as 'dude'.

The light of her spell illuminated the small face of the clock. "Urgh." Summer grunted in frustration. It was three in the morning and she had class first period.

Summer dug back into the disarray that was her trunk again and located an oversized pair of sweats. She stood up and put them on.

Pulling on the zip-up that she had thrown on her bed earlier that day, she headed out the door.

A walk through the cool castle halls was just what she needed to tire herself and finally get some sleep.

O:

Albus scratched out yet another line on his parchment.

In all reality he didn't need to be up writing his Muggle Studies essay at this ungodly hour of the night. It wasn't due for another two weeks and Albus could write this thing in his sleep.

Speaking of sleep, Albus was severely lacking in that department. Thoughts of Summer and there almost kiss had been plaguing him every time he tried to lay down.

He so desperately wanted to feel her breath on his lips again, to have his arms around her waist again.

Albus had never felt like this before. Not even with Delilah MacLaggen whom he had thought he was in love with. No, Summer was so much more than Delilah.

He reclined in his chair, expelling a sigh. He needed a walk.

The obedient side of Albus told him that he should not go out in the castle past curfew but the other side of himself won tonight.

If anyone saw him, he could always say he was making rounds as head-boy.

Albus stood stretching his arms high above his head, exposing a sliver of abdomen that was not overly muscled, but just barely defined. He put his hand under his chin and pushed it to the side, being rewarded with a loud pop. Apparently he had been staring at the parchment longer than he thought.

Grabbing his wand and shoving it into his back pocket, Albus made his way through the common room and out the painting entryway.

He turned left and walked up a flight of stairs, not really caring where he went, just that he went somewhere. Carelessly, Albus wandered through the halls.

He absolutely loved the silence and peacefulness of the empty spaces. It was one of the few times that he actually enjoyed being alone. The quiet and solitude of night was like and escape. It allowed Albus to detach himself from everything and just reflect.

Albus continued on his way don the halls taking time to talk to the paintings that were awake and to examine the ones that weren't. In this process of pausing up and down the halls, he came across a piece that caught his eye.

Inside the silver gilded frame, a girl was dozing softly on a window seat, a diary lying forgotten at her side. She had dark, wavy hair that fell in her eyes and about her shoulders. Her lips were puckered slightly was she slept, the perfect rosy shade and bow shape. She wore a long silk robe in deep purple that seemed to blend into the night behind her. The girl in the painting had a small smile on her face, as if she was having a good dream.

The entire picture instantly reminded Albus of Summer, from the hair falling in her eyes to the rosy cheeks.

It seemed that everything was reminding Albus of Summer. Everywhere he looked there was something. The great lake, shimmering just like the blue of her eyes. The rustling of the snow falling through the leaves of a tree sounded like her laugh.

Albus could not understand how he could be so smitten with someone her barely even knew. Did she have any siblings? What was her family like? Her favorite color? Her middle name? There were so many things he didn't know.

But things he wanted to find out.

O:

* * *

Read and Review!

Tell me what you would change if you owned Harry Potter.


	8. Can't Sleep Part 2

This is the longest drabble that i've written for this story.

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd probably have no life outside of writing.

* * *

Summer tiptoed quietly through the stone hallways of the castle. She had her face to the floor, watching her feet as she tried to walk in a perfect line.

She paused and pulled her jacket tighter against her stomach as a cold draft blew by her. At first, the cool air had been a welcome change from the heat of the dorm. Now, each pass of the draft raised goose bumps on her skin and caused her to rub her arms.

She focused more on her footwork, trying to concentrate on the sound her slippers made as they hit the stone floor. Summer watched intently as her foot stepped again, trying to distract her mind from what it was currently fixated on.

Albus. His eyes. His smile. His hair.

She shook her head.

What was wrong with her? She didn't even now Albus. Well, she did, just not closely.

What was it about the head boy that had her unable to sleep. Was it the almost kiss?

Somehow, Summer didn't think so. There was more to this recent obsession than a simple kiss. If it had only been the kiss, she would have taken care of it already. Kissed him and moved on. But for the first time in her teenaged life, she wanted more than a quick romp.

With Albus, she wanted to take her time. She wanted to spend time with him. Hear his laugh. Watch his eyes twinkle. Make him blush and make his ears burn. Figure out why he always looked so cute when he ran his hand through his hair. Learn about his family. Learn about Rose, who he was obviously very close to.

All of these things, she had never really wanted with anyone else. How could she, Slytherin's notorious player, actually have a real relationship?

Summer paused for a moment and bit her lip in thought.

Was that what she really wanted? A relationship? It sounded to foreign, so mythical.

Summer continued walking.

She guessed it was what she wanted. She wanted to be with him, not just physically. She wanted to know about his life, to be a part of it.

Images of her and Albus rushed into her mind. Some were innocent, the two of them sitting together, laughing. Some images were less innocent, taking on a more PG-13 rating.

They all raced through her mind, a few of them memories. She saw the time on the train, the mishap where they had landed on the floor together, and then, the both of them wrapped around each other in the empty hallway.

They made a cute couple, Summer surmised. She was the perfect height for him, short enough to tuck her head under his chin, but tall enough to reach his lips when she stood up on her toes. Their skin tones matched, her tanned skin complimenting his slightly pale skin. Even their bodies fit together, she'd noticed. Every time they had been pressed against each other, they molded together like two pieces of a puzzle.

The more and more she thought about it, they were perfect for each other, compatible in almost every way.

Their personalities, though not ideal for one another, made absolute sense. He was somewhat quiet and nerdy; Summer was loud, unabashed, and roguish. She could help him to have more fun and Albus could help her to tone it down sometimes.

Summer smiled to herself and took a deep breath; she needed to cam down a little. She was getting too far ahead of herself.

"Summer?" A familiar voice brought Summer out her thoughts.

She looked up. "Albus."

Again, images invaded her mind. She blushed.

Albus walked closer, hands in his pockets. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." Summer walked towards him. "You?"

"Um, head-boy duties." He tugged his hands through his hair.

Summer raised and eyebrow. "Really? At this hour of the morning?"

Albus felt his ears burn at being found out. He smiled slightly. "You caught me. I couldn't sleep either."

He took the few remaining steps until he was right in front of Summer. His eyes flickered down to her chest a moment before he blushed and turned his head.

Summer looked down, confused. Her jacket was only zipped up part of the way. Her yellow bra was on display. She reddened considerably more and zipped her jacket up so that her undergarment was no longer visible.

"Sorry." She murmured, embarrassed.

Albus rubbed the back of his neck, looking down after hearing her zipper. He couldn't help but glance down at her chest, remembering how the swell of her breasts had spilled from the top of the brightly colored garment nicely.

He stood there awkwardly and fixed his eyes on her face, trying to not gawk at her. ""No… Don't be…"

"Okay…" Summer looked down coyly, confusing herself further. She was known for her forwardness, the opposite of her current behavior.

"I was on my way to the kitchen. Do you want to come with me? My mum knows this great cure for insomnia." Albus spoke quickly before looked down at her hopefully.

She looked up and studied his features, a slow grin spreading across her rosy cheeks. "Yeah, I would." She motioned for him to lead the way. "So, this cure of your mum's…" Summer fell into step beside him.

It didn't take the couple long to reach the kitchens, taking shortcuts as they went.

Albus stopped into front of a pillar holding a place for a fire to be lit. He was grinning widely. He took out his wand and muttered a spell. A multi-colored fire shot out and placed itself a top the pillar.

The magical fire crackled for a few moments before an elf stuck its head out of the flames. It shook sleep out its eyes and squinted up, smiling.

In a cheerful voice, he spoke through a yawn. "Who whishes to call upon Cyril this night?"

Albus smiled. "It's Albus."

"Albus Potter?" The elf shook his head again, making his long ears swing in the process. "It is you." Cyril disappeared from view, the bright fire going with him.

A moment later, Cyril appeared again, sliding open a large expanse of stone wall to the left of the pillar. He almost ran forward, grabbed Albus's hand and shaking it vigorously. "Good to see you! Good to see you, Albus!"

The teenaged boy stooped lowered and returned the handshake, a large grin on his face. "Good to see you too, Cyril."

"When was the last time I saw you? I think you were still stressing over O.W.L.S. Look at you…" Cyril looked over Albus's form, taking in his new matured image. His eyes stopped at something glinting on the tall boy's chest. "Head Boy?!"

Albus nodded in affirmation. 'I always knew you had it in you! I told Harry, I told him. You were gonna do it." Cyril started pulling Albus inside by the arm, yanking on his wrist with strength that looked unnatural for a creature of his size. "Come! We must celebrate. Cake! I will bake you a cake! Yes, chocolate cake!"

Albus pulled his arm from Cyril's but laughed happily. "Yes of course. Cake. But first I want you to meet somebody."

Cyril paused and looked up. "Who?"

Albus tugged a hand through his hair. "This…" He inclined his head towards the girl. "..is Summer."

The house elf looked up at Summer with wide brown eyes. "Pleasure to meet you Summer!" He darted forward and grasped her hand; giving her the same greeting he had given Albus. "A friend of Albus's if friend of mine!" Cyril shrieked with enthusiasm, delighted in the laughs he got from the young woman as her pulled her into the kitchen.

Albus followed, shutting the enchanted wall behind him and smiling to himself.

O:

* * *

Read And Review!


	9. Late to Class

This might be the final drabble. I'm not sure.

I'm going to post this story as complete; but if I get inspired and decide to write another drabble, I will add it to this story.

I do not own Harry Potter. I would be really rich if I did.

* * *

Albus sat down lightly next to Rose, swinging only one leg over so that he sat facing her side. "Good morning!" He reached across her for a muffin, nodding at Scorpius.

Rose leaned back so her could grab his muffin more easily. "What's wrong with you this morning?"

The head-boy paused, holding the muffin only an inch away from his mouth. He frown "What? I can't be happy?"

Rose gave him a look that told him clearly – she was not going to allow him to avoid her questioning. "It's just… You're never so cheery in the morning."

Scorpius watched his girlfriend and her cousin form across the table with mild interest. He already knew how it would end; Rose always got her way.

Albus froze for a moment before chewing his bite of muffin.

Rose studied his face closely. "Hey! You've got bags under your eyes, too!"

Albus jumped slightly and swung his other leg over the bench so that he was no longer facing his cousin's menacing glare.

She ended her stare-down abruptly and turned back to her food. The dark-hair boy almost let out a sigh of relief as he took a sip of milk.

"Get some last night?" She spoke so nonchalantly that it took Albus a second to realize what she said.

Across the table, Scorpius snorted and shook his head. Albus choked on his milk and struggled to swallow, but his eyes flickered across the hall to where Summer was seated.

Rose saw this and gave wicked and triumphant grin.

"So, Summer then. Aren't you two moving a bit too fast?"

Albus's ears burned a red that rivaled the vibrancy of Rose's locks. "No!" He spluttered for a moment. "Why am I even here? I should be at the Slytherin table." He stood up quickly and started speed-walking across the hall.

Her grin widened. "Fine Albus! But I still want all the dirty details later!"

Albus turned suddenly and changed course. He stalked out the large double doors in order to avoid more embarrassment from his cousin. He wasn't that hungry anyways.

O:

"Late again, Miss Bane?" Professor Flitwick glared at Summer from atop his pile of books.

Summer gave him the same charming smile that won over all her professors. "Won't happen again."

Professor Flitwick, having been her charms teacher for all of her seven years, was used to the ploy, and saw right through it. "The next time you are late to my class, you will receive detention. "

Summer nodded in understanding, then rolled her eyes when Professor Flitwick turned away.

She moved to sit down next to Alice.

The part-veela smiled kindly. "Hello Summer."

"Hey Alice." Summer reached down to pull her charms book from her bag. "What did I miss?"

"Not much. We were just going over what we learned yesterday."

Summer nodded and turned her textbook to the correct page.

When Professor Flitwick told the class to begin practicing the new charm independently, Blake turned around in her seat. "Late again, Miss Bane?"

Summer glared at her momentarily. "Shut up Blake. The only reason you're here on time is because this is where you and Fred come to snog.

Her quidditch playing friend blushed, but stuck out her tongue. "At least I'm getting some."

Summer gave her finger without, looking up at her.

"Miss Bane!"

Summer dropped her hand and turned to face her professor, sighing internally at being caught.

"Come here, please."

Summer opened her mouth and was about to say 'no, thanks' when Professor Flitwick interrupted her.

"It was not a request."

The teenaged girl blew her bangs out of her eyes and stood. She fixed her skirt before walking confidently up to the dwarf perched on a tower of books. "Yes, professor?"

Professor Flitwick summoned another book and added it to his tower so that he was at the same height as Summer. His moustache bristled and he fixed his glasses. "I will not tolerate rude behavior in my classroom! Do you understand, Miss Bane?"

She nodded and fought against the urge to roll her eyes.

"I do not want to see you make that vulgar gesture or anything like again in my class! The next time I do, the punishment will be much worse!"

Summer frowned and nodded.

"You will serve detention on Friday." He thought a moment before speaking again. "Friday, Saturday, and Sunday at 7:00."

Summer made a face that clearly said she was annoyed and blew at her bangs again.

"Are we clear, Miss Bane?"

Summer put on a fake smile. "Yes, Professor."

He squinted at her before evidently deciding her response was acceptable enough.

He turned back to the rest off the class and she took a step back. "Class dismissed."

The other students quickly packed up and fled the room while Summer struggled through the torrent of teenagers to get to her own bag.

By the time she reached her bag, she was one of the only ones left in the classroom.

Someone started clapping near her.

She looked up to find Albus looming over her.

He grinned and chuckled. "Bravo, Summer. You just got your metaphorical balls handed to you by Professor Flitwick."

She looked back at her bag and used her hair to hide a blush – that was more from her close proximity to Albus than embarrassment at being chewed out by Flitwick – from him.

After she had finished meddling around with her bag and her blush had subsided, she stood up and followed the script.

"Thank you Albus. You make me feel so much better." She feigned hurt.

He grinned. "I'm sorry." He leaned very close so that she could feel his breath on her ear. "Want a hug?"

Summer grinned and nodded. "Very much."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and straightened so that he was holding her up.

Summer threw her arms around his neck to steady herself and stared in surprise at him. Albus's ears burned at his own forwardness.

They stared at each other, the playfulness gone from their faces.

Summer's hands moved on their own accord, sliding into the silky tresses at the nape of his neck. She bit her lower lip and Albus was mesmerized at the sight.

The tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Summer released her lip and pulled him closer to her.

They leaned in together, pausing for a moment to look into each other's eyes before Summer crashed her lips down on to his.

Albus pulled her impossibly closer, hands fisting the material of her sweater.

The long awaited kiss seemed to last for ages, only ending when both teenagers' lungs were burning.

The pulled apart so that their noses bumped and they could still feel the other's breath on their faces.

"Feel better?" Albus grinned half-heartedly.

Summer nodded, already pulling him into another kiss.

O:

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
